


Run away

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Double Penetration, Intersex Tony, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 双性兽人AU，国王锤/宠物铁，提及兽形/兽形、兽形/人形、人形/人形以及double penetration，重口味OOC，请慎重食用。





	Run away

**Author's Note:**

> 双性兽人AU，国王锤/宠物铁，提及兽形/兽形、兽形/人形、人形/人形以及double penetration，重口味OOC，请慎重食用。

“你听说了吗？”

天将亮的清晨里，皇宫夜巡的卫队回到休息间和下一班的巡队人员进行轮换。刚洗漱完的卫兵带着一副还没完全清醒的面容走出房间大门，在清晨微凉的空气里，小声地交谈着皇室的秘闻以提起精神。

“什么？”回话的人是一个正在打哈欠的年轻小伙子，他说话的声音不大，但打哈欠的动作幅度却过于明显，引起了前头领队的一个警告的瞪视。被吓了一跳的年轻人立刻清醒了过来，连忙收起不该有的肢体动作恢复了严肃。

“你刚刚在说什么？”但好奇的心并没有一起跟着被收起，待领队回头走进转角后，年轻人便小声地追问了一句，示意队友继续。

“昨晚的雷声，你没有听到吗？”年纪稍长一点的消息透露者一脸故弄玄虚地反问，引导着年轻人自己去挖掘他的话中话。

“那不是每天晚上都会出现的吗？”年轻人不解地皱了皱眉，有些疑惑。

“所以说你还太年轻，昨晚的雷声和平时的不一样，你没看到刚才回来的那群夜巡的家伙们脸上的表情都很沉重吗？”

“所以到底怎么了？”被前辈的故弄玄虚问得有点不耐烦的年轻人着急道，然而当他跟着领队来到皇室寝宫外的花园时，他立刻被眼前的一片狼藉惊得大脑一片空白，紧接着他觉得自己似乎知道问题的答案是什么了。

“是不是——又——”年轻人断断续续地说着，眼睛不由自主地扫了一圈被风暴和雷暴共同肆虐过的花园。那些倒在地上的树木残骸通体发黑，曾经的珍禽异兽也化作了一团团焦炭散落在周围。厚重的浓烟自花园的中心缓缓升起，空气中弥漫着一股难闻的皮毛和油脂被烧焦的气味，但混杂在其中的，还有一股难以忽视的极其愤怒的气息，和一股散发出浓浓恐惧的味道。这两者中的前者毫无疑问地来自于他们的国王，Asgard最强大的存在，也同样是这一场灾难的制造者，Thor Odinson。但后者究竟是……年轻人按捺不住好奇心四处张望着想要找到谜底的线索，很快他的注意力就被倒坍的喷泉旁一滩已经干涸的血迹和周围散落的黑色毛发吸引了，紧接着他的心脏开始疯狂地搏动起来，一丝莫名的恐惧顺着他的脊柱一路炸开，让他不得不紧紧握住手中的长矛支撑发抖的身体。

又是他。

年轻人想着不由自主地抬头看向浓烟后某一栋若隐若现的华丽建筑，那里是国王的寝宫，也是宫里大多数人的噩梦来源，但并非因为国王本身，而是因为国王的宠物，一头桀骜的黑豹。

一想到自己曾经差点被陪同国王出来散步的黑豹撕成碎片，年轻人就忍不住狠狠地打了个寒颤，并脸色苍白地回头抓住身边的前辈，问道：“它被抓回去了吗？”

“要还没被抓回去，你我现在还有可能安然无恙地站在这里吗？”前辈半开玩笑道，但他的语气听起来却一点儿不像在开玩笑，“昨晚夜巡的人肯定吃了不少苦头，但——”前辈说着顿了顿，表情复杂地盯着那一滩血迹，“某人现在估计也不好过。”

国王的暴怒，可不是那么轻易就能被平息的。

 

“陛下，关于花园修复的事——”

“交给Loki就行。”

另一边，在议事大厅举办的每日例行的众臣大会并没有因为昨晚的一个意外而停止，在工作上总是尽心尽力的Thor甚至没有表现出任何一丝的疲累，依然挺直腰板端坐在王座上，表情严肃地批阅着呈上来的奏章。

然而在这个庄严的大殿里，却弥漫着一股与之极其不符的原始兽性气息，让站在大厅中的众臣一个个都面露难色，有的甚至坐立不安。

“呜——！”原因便在于Thor脚边响起的持续不断的饱含折磨的喊叫声。体型纤长的黑豹被身后雄壮的狮子死死地按在地上侵犯，它锐利的爪子早已经把身下的红色地毯撕成了碎片。浓重的情欲夹杂着恐惧和耻辱填满了黑豹的棕色瞳孔，它三番两次地扒拉着地板想要逃跑，但每一次都会被身后的雄狮凶狠地咬住后颈拖回去，再一次被压在地板上无情地侵犯。

尽管从当前这个角度，臣民看不到野兽们交合的下体，但那强有力的肉体碰撞声和淫糜的水声却清晰得让众人无法闻而不听。然而身为当事人之一的国王却一脸淡然，仿佛那只一边侵犯着黑豹一边居高临下地俯视着他们的雄狮不是他的精神体一般。

“你们递上来的奏章我都看过了，还有什么别的要说的吗？”

Thor的一句话让有些走神的众人迅速收回视线谦卑地低下了头，他们一致地回话道没有，一心只想着这场晨会能快点结束。然而王座上的Thor看着自己的臣民这幅想看又不敢看的模样，反而有些恶劣地勾了勾嘴角。

“长老们就没有什么想对我说的吗？”Thor一边刻意地为难道，一边伸手随意地抓了抓黑豹后颈上的皮毛。敏感带被玩弄的猫科动物不甘心地呜咽了一声，颤颤发抖着匍匐在地上，试图压低身子躲开Thor的手，却不料被身后的雄狮看准时机一下子插到了最深处。

雌雄同体的兽人因此发出了一声介于人类尖叫和野兽嘶吼之间的叫喊声，被魔法强行束缚在发情期的身体像是无法继续承受雄狮的侵犯一般瘫软在地上哀叫连连，被粗壮的阴茎干得发红的阴穴因过度的快感而抽搐着缩个不停，吸得它身后的雄狮发出一声低沉的嘶吼，同时Thor那张伪装得过于漂亮的面具也忍不住露出了一丝裂痕。

空气中的兽形气息越发地加重了，随着雄狮不断加快的操干节奏，一波接着一波强烈的快感袭上Thor的大脑，紧接着像雷电一般窜过他的脊柱击中他的小腹。束缚在衣物里的阴茎终于忍耐不住地开始充血勃起，那鼓起的弧度让前排的大臣都纷纷垂下眼移开了视线，小心翼翼地请求道：

“陛下如果没有其他吩咐，晨会就——”

“呜不——啊——！”突然的一声尖叫打断了老臣的话。被雄狮操到高潮的黑豹发出人类高亢的叫喊声紧接着有些痛苦地呻吟了起来。

Thor的视线暂时从老臣身上移开看向黑豹，当他发现兽人正在不受控制地开始变身时，他立刻挥了挥手宣布散会，同时一把抓住人类棕色的头发把他拽到自己面前。被情欲染成靛色的瞳孔缓慢地扫过人类赤裸的身体，最终停留在他颤抖的腿间，看着雄狮先前射进去的精液从那张无法闭合的小嘴里争先恐后地喷出来，在空气中拉出淫秽的白色丝线。

“我总是忍不住想你是不是为了求操才一而再再而三的逃跑。”Thor慢条斯理地说着，收紧的手指像铁钳一般地扣住人类的下巴，逼迫他抬起头直视自己的双眼。

“操你的——”人类本能地回骂道，即使他的身体迫于Thor身上散发出的无形压力而颤抖着，但豹族高傲的生性让他不愿轻易屈服。

Thor闻言眯了眯眼睛，坐在人类身后歇息了片刻的雄狮随之再次贴近了人类，那还挂着精液的阴茎直直地顶在他的尾巴底部，青筋暴起的柱身迫不及待地在他柔嫩的臀缝间磨蹭起来。

感到危险的人类瞬间变了脸，他那没有完全收回去的尾巴惊慌地甩了起来，但很快就被雄狮一口咬住了尾尖狠狠地吸了一下。敏感的人类因此失控地叫了出声，头顶上的一对毛茸茸的耳朵也跟着颤颤地抖了起来。

“看看你自己这副模样，Tony，一只发情的小母豹。”Thor一边说一边用拇指蹂躏着Tony红如玫瑰的嘴唇，然后无视对方眼中的抗议强行把手指插进他的嘴里按住了那根柔软的舌头，同时他曲起手指用指关节顶住Tony 的上颚，逼迫他把嘴张开。

此时贴在Tony身后的雄狮开始发出急不可耐的低吼，它那尺寸狰狞的粗大阴茎已经抵上了Tony的后穴，只等着Thor的一个想法，便要长驱直入。为此感到本能的恐惧的Tony下意识地扭动起身体想要从雄狮身边逃开，但这时Thor突然按下了他的头把阴茎直插进他的喉咙，同时身后的雄狮也一个挺身直顶上他的前列腺。

“唔！”Tony瞪大了眼睛流出了刺痛的生理泪水，来自后穴凶狠的操干带给他一阵又一阵夹杂着疼痛的强烈的快感，他的身体因此本能地想要尖叫，却被堵在口中的阴茎弄得只能不停地抽搐着喉咙发出痛苦的闷哼。Thor一边呼出粗重的热气一边欣赏着Tony憋红着脸哭泣的可怜模样，一直等到他快要窒息的时候才舍得从他紧致湿热的喉咙中退出，蹭过他凹凸不平的上颚，蹭过他柔软湿润的舌头，把粗长抽出只留头部在他嘴里，享受着Tony因吸气而无意识的吮吸动作，然后再扣住他的后脑再一次深插入他的喉咙。

被前后夹攻的Tony无助地发出呜呜的闷叫声，他的双手勉强撑在Thor的腿上试图抵抗那人按住他后脑的力度。但人类的力量在神明面前实在是显得太过于脆弱，再加上他的身体此刻被困在发情中，全身的细胞都在渴望着性和愉悦，并不愿意配合他的意志反抗面前的人。因此被彻底抛弃了的Tony感到了一阵浓浓的绝望，他屈辱地闭上了眼睛咒骂着自己的不争气，明明就差那么一点他就可以逃出去了，为什么在最后大意地没有看到花园里的结界！它只是想要回到那广袤的草原里，再一次享受他曾经自由自在无拘无束的日子，为什么每一次的下场都是现在这个样子！

越想越气愤的Tony哭得更凶了一些，但他不愿意让Thor看到自己这副脆弱的模样，于是一直紧闭着眼睛不去看他。但很快，从下身传来的一阵悸动打乱了Tony的节奏。他呜咽着试图夹紧双腿阻止Thor用鞋尖挑逗他阴核的动作，却被身后的雄狮用力一顶而操得瞬间脱力软了下去。于是他只是能被迫地沉下腰颤抖地半坐在Thor翘起鞋尖上，纤细的身体被身后的雄狮拱得不受控制地前后摇晃着，仿佛他在欲求不满地利用Thor的鞋子自慰。因此越发感到屈辱的Tony忍不住发出了夹杂着哭腔的呻吟，从下体处传来的激烈快感让他失控地开始扭动挣扎起来，口中舔弄吮吸的动作也跟着变得毫无章法，尖锐的虎牙好几次甚至差点划到Thor的阴茎。

“你真是个欠操的婊子。”Thor低声骂着抽出了自己的阴茎，握住它用力地拍打着Tony的脸颊，把挂在柱身上的唾液和前液都甩在他的鼻梁或是睫毛上。紧接着他抓住Tony的胳膊一下子把他从地上拎了起来，挺立的阴茎直直地顶在阴穴的入口，下一秒便扣住他的腰一个挺身直插到底。

“啊——”Tony只来得及尖促地叫了一声便被过激的快感彻底淹没，只能张大嘴喘息不停。Thor看着他这副沉沦堕落的样子勾了勾嘴角，粗壮的双臂紧紧地握住他的腰，下身配合着雄狮进出的节奏用力地挺动了起来。

敏感的身体被两根阴茎同时侵犯的快感让Tony几乎要发疯，湿热的甬道因为越发加重的情欲而饥渴地不停收缩着，柔软的嫩肉因此紧紧地吸住体内的粗壮，狭窄的穴口也越发用力地绞紧了阴茎的根部，简直就是不舍得它们抽出去一般用力地吮吸着榨取着。

因为精神和雄狮互通而同样享受着双份快感的Thor忍不住低骂了一句Asgard的古语，他用力地抓住Tony浑圆的双臀往两边掰开，加快节奏大开大合地操干起来。直到这敏感的身体因为跟不上他的节奏而被过度的刺激折磨得再也使不上力夹紧他，只能不停地抽搐着挤压他的阴茎，Thor才猛地松手让Tony脱力直接坐在他的阴茎上，恶劣地看他本能地尖叫出声并一下子收紧身体用力地吸住了他的阴茎。

“你喜欢这个对吗？”Thor笑着用力扇了Tony的屁股一巴掌，白嫩的皮肤迅速泛起了一阵火辣的疼痛并变得红肿起来。Tony为此发出了一声颤抖的哭腔，双手不由自主地想要抓住Thor的头发，却因为那一头短发很难找到着力点而转去抓他的背。还没有收回去的尖锐爪子因此划开了Thor身上的皮革甚至划伤了他的皮肤，锐利的疼痛让他忍不住倒吸了一口冷气紧接着报复般地狠狠顶撞起Tony的子宫口。

像电火花一般猛烈炸开的快感让Tony瞬间失声，他咬着唇颤抖着忍住喉间的哭音，彻底脱力的身体就像是迷失在风暴中的纸船操被巨浪拍打得几乎要散架。然而坐在王座上的神明看着人类这脆弱的一面并没有感到怜悯，反而被激起了一阵暴戾的施虐欲望。他沉下眼色掐住了Tony的脖子，同时紧扣住他的腰一下又一下快准狠地操干着他的子宫口。蕴藏着雷暴的双眼紧紧地盯着Tony慢慢涨红的脸，不放过任何一个他渴望挣扎渴望释放渴望解脱的表情。这是人类最脆弱最不堪的一幕，却也是他最性感最迷人的一幕。Thor沉默地将每一个细节都印刻在脑里，即使他已经看过无数遍这样的他，但永远，他都不会对此感到厌烦。

“唔——！！！！”高潮来临的那一瞬间，Tony濒临崩溃地哭喊着尖叫了出声。敏感的子宫口在最后一次的顶撞中抽搐着喷出了高潮的淫液，紧缩的甬道疯狂地吮吸挤压着两根粗壮的阴茎迫使它们一同射出了浓稠的精液。因此被彻底填满的Tony失控地颤抖了起来，它可以感觉到自己的身体仿佛被玩坏了一般不停地喷着水，即使在两根阴茎都已经射精完毕后，他的高潮也还没有停止。而这种情况直接造成的后果就是Thor被他吸得再一次硬了起来，同时他身后的雄狮也跟着急切地吼叫了起来，才刚滑出他体内的阴茎似乎还想再一次进入他。

“不不不——不行——”感觉到雄狮那异于常人的阴茎抵在了自己已经被Thor撑满的阴穴入口的Tony恐惧得几乎要哭出来，他并非纯雌体，所以阴穴的尺寸本就比雌性兽人要小上一圈。他只有在兽形的状态下才能勉强接纳雄狮的尺寸，如果在人形的状态下——他真的会被操死的。

“求你了，拜托——不要——”

“不要什么？”Thor装作听不懂的样子问道，手指却按在了Tony被他撑开到极限的穴口上，仿佛打算再往里塞点什么。

Tony被他这个举动吓得立刻夹紧身体，咬着嘴唇隐忍了半天，直到Thor不耐烦地开始试图把手指插进去的时候才连忙按住他的手，恳求道：“不要狮子——求你了——我会死的——”

“不要狮子那你要什么？”Thor笑着收回了手指，等待着Tony的回答。

“唔——”Tony咬着唇发出一声轻微的呻吟，他喘息着看着Thor，手里紧紧地攒住他最后的一点自尊心挣扎着。

“看来你还是比较喜欢狮子。”

“不，不！”Tony用力抓住Thor的手阻止道，“我要你，人形的你，只要你，这样行了吧？”

“告诉我我是谁？”Thor盯着Tony问道。

“你——”Tony张了张嘴，犹豫地咬了咬嘴唇，却还是小声道，“是我的王……”

“那就向我展示你的忠诚。”Thor命令道。

Tony闻言闭上眼有些不甘心地抿了抿嘴唇，还是乖乖地抬起头朝Thor露出他脆弱的脖子。国王看着这一幕满意地笑了笑，一个精致的银色项圈紧接着出现在他的指尖，并随着一声清脆的落锁声，完美地贴合在Tony的脖子上。

“这才是我听话的宠物。”Thor说着捏住Tony的下巴抬起他的脸，低头用力地咬住他的嘴唇粗暴地吻了上去。

Tony呻吟着努力迎合着Thor的吻，却还是被对方突然抱着他站起的动作打断了阵脚。埋在体内的阴茎又一次挺动起来，随着Thor走路的节奏一下又一下狠狠地插进他的阴穴顶弄着他的子宫口，但这样的姿势并没有持续多久，Tony就被回到寝宫的Thor直接丢到了床上去。

神明强壮的体型几乎是人类的两倍，他抓住Tony的脚踝单手将他翻了个身，同时按住他的脖子把他摆成一个跪爬的姿势，再一次扣住他的腰用力地撞进他的身体。

彻底被操熟的阴穴已经习惯了Thor的入侵，随着他的每一次进攻，湿热的甬道都会兴奋地收紧包裹着他粗壮的阴茎，不留一丝缝隙地用力挤压按摩着他的敏感点。而每当他顶上深处那张柔软的小嘴时，兴奋的子宫口便会紧紧地吸住他的铃口不放，周围的嫩肉也紧跟着覆上来包住他的龟头用力吮吸着。那舒爽极致的快感让Thor忍不住低吟了一声，迫不及待地快速抽出又大力插入，直把那红肿的穴口干得媚肉外翻直冒白泡。

“啊——唔呜——”持续不断的强烈快感顺着Tony的脊柱一路窜到他的大脑，在他的眼前绽开点点白光。现在的他他已经快要无法分辨现实和虚幻之间的界限，意识在溃散的边缘苦苦挣扎着，他能做的，只是抓紧手中的枕头尽可能地把脸埋进去，不要让那些过于放荡的呻吟声泄露出来。

然而脖子上突然收紧的一个力度却逼迫他挺起了上半身。突然出现在Thor手中的链条连着Tony脖子上的项圈，随着链条不断收紧变短，Tony只能颤抖地撑着床乖乖地仰起头挺起上半身。失去了遮挡的浪叫声变得破碎而清晰起来，夹杂着那人颤抖的哭腔和朦胧的鼻音，听得Thor简直想再一次把他操哭。

“叫得这么开心，你被干得很舒服吗？”Thor压下身子咬住Tony的耳朵问道，他空闲的那只手不知何时伸到了Tony的小腹上，恶意地按了按某个柔软的地方，“感觉到了吗，我的阴茎正在操着你的子宫，而你就像个婊子一样吸得那么紧。”

“我没——我没有——唔！”突然被握住的阴茎让Tony的呻吟突然变了个调，他慌张地抓住Thor的手不想让他乱动，然而那仿佛猫咪抓挠一般的动作根本无法阻挡Thor。强壮的神在人类的耳边低笑了一声，松开手上的链条让他再度跌落在床上，紧接着他压下身子覆在人类的上方，一手套弄他的阴茎一手捏住他的阴蒂肆意揉弄着。

双重的快感刺激，让Tony几乎尖叫出声，他用力地抓住Thor粗壮的手腕想要拉开他，然而他尖锐的爪子甚至无法进一步穿透他的肌肉带给他任何实质性的伤害。更糟糕的是，他的身体在Thor一下比一下凶猛的操干中已经彻底失去了反抗的能力，此刻的他简直就是一只待宰杀的羔羊，在雄狮凶狠的猎杀中残存着一丝微弱的气息。

“不要——太多了——啊——我不能——噢，神啊——”

“神就在这里，你有什么想祈祷的吗？”Thor笑着舔了舔Tony的耳朵，转而低头叼住他的后颈用力地咬了一口。怀里的人因他这个动作瞬间失控地叫了出声，过于敏感的身体甚至毫无预兆地射了Thor一手，同时湿热的甬道猛地缩紧，差点让Thor忍不住射了出来。

“你想夹断我吗！”Thor沉下声骂了一句并狠狠地扇了Tony的臀部一巴掌，紧接着他便恢复了之前大开大合的动作压住Tony发狠地操干起来。突然加剧的攻势让濒极限的Tony破碎地哭喊出声，他本能地抓挠着床单想要从Thor的身下逃开，却被对方钳住腰一次又一次操到了最深处。快速堆积起来的快感如同即将爆发的火山，再也无法承受更多的Tony胡乱地哭着叫喊着破碎的字句，那迷乱的模样看得Thor呼吸一紧，忍不住扳过他的脸狠狠地咬上了他的嘴唇。

“唔嗯——轻点——我不行——求你——嗯啊——唔！”

第三次高潮依旧来得汹涌且激烈，完全脱力的Tony瘫软在床上哭哑了嗓子，然而兴奋的阴穴却依然紧紧地吸着Thor的阴茎直到榨干最后一滴精液。餍足的神呼出一口热气从人类体内退出，却在看到那些溢出的精液时感到有些不满意，便抓起Tony的尾巴塞进了他自己的阴穴里，堵住那张根本合不起来的嘴。

Tony为此发出了一声难耐的呻吟，尚未平息的身体紧紧地吸住他敏感的尾尖激起他一阵本能地轻颤，他不停地扭动着试图想把尾巴从体内弄出来，但Thor却在这个时候按住他的身子。

“我待会还有工作。”Thor一边说一边凭空抽出了一条金色的绳索将Tony的右手和他的右脚踝绑在了一起，“这绳子上有咒文，被它绑着你就不能变成兽形，所以乖乖待在这里别再想着逃跑了。”说着Thor把Tony另一边的手腕和脚踝也绑在了一起，让他只能维持着跪趴的姿势匍匐在床上。

紧接着他不顾Tony的抗议把一个银色的O型口枷塞进他的嘴里，然后从柜子上拿下一盒软膏，用手指挖出一坨涂在了Tony的后穴里，接着他抽出Tony的尾巴把软膏抹在他的阴穴里，再把尾巴重新塞进去。

“保持这个姿势等我回来。”Thor说着召唤出他的精神实体守在床边，凶猛的雄狮直勾勾地盯着床上的Tony，湛蓝的眼睛里写满了赤裸裸的渴望。Tony害怕地打了个寒颤，尽管他知道雄狮是Thor的分身，没有Thor的指令不会伤害他，但他还是对这头野兽感到本能的恐惧。

而一旁的Thor对Tony的这种表现感到很满意，于是他笑着拍了拍Tony高高翘起的臀部和他道别，但在临走之前依然不忘提醒道：

“保持这个姿势等我回来，如果让我发现你的尾巴掉出来了——”Thor说着看向了雄狮腿间挺立的分身，这是他脑海中的精神体，不受现实因素控制，所以只要Thor想，雄狮可以一直硬着甚至持续不断地进行性交活动，Tony在他第一次逃跑失败后就体验过这种地狱般的无限高潮，这也是为什么他惧怕雄狮的另一个原因。

“你知道会发生什么，所以乖乖听话，别再让我失望了。”

“唔！唔嗯！！！”Tony大声地叫喊着却依然无法阻止Thor离开的脚步，而就在大门被关上的那一瞬间，他就感觉到体内的软膏开始发挥作用，那蚁噬一般的空虚感渐渐加重，直到他的身体开始不由自主地颤抖一收一缩。因此被夹紧的尾尖让Tony颤抖地呻吟出声，酥麻的快感让他连忙深呼吸一口气试图放松身体，但很快，体内流出的黏液便让尾巴渐渐地想要滑出身体，因此Tony又不得不夹紧身体吸住它……如此循环往复的快感折磨很快就让他感到了绝望，他无助地趴在床上颤抖着挣扎着，湿润的眼睛因生理刺激而充满了泪水。他坚持不了多久的——Tony绝望地看清了这个事情。他唯一能做的就是乞求Thor能尽快回来。

 

完。


End file.
